Magnetic transducer technology finds application in the measurement of torque and position. It has been especially developed for the non-contacting measurement of torque in a shaft or any other part being subject to torque or linear motion. A rotating or reciprocating element can be provided with a magnetized region, i.e. a magnetic encoded region, and when the shaft is rotated or reciprocated, such a magnetic encoded region generates a characteristic signal in a magnetic field detector (like a magnetic coil) enabling to determine torque or position of the shaft. Such kind of sensors are disclosed, for instance, in WO 02/063262.
WO 05/064301 discloses another torque sensor based on a magnetic sensor principle and is based on the application of current pulses directly to a shaft, the pulses being defined by a steep raising edge and a slow falling edge.